newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Paddington Bear (TV series)
Paddington Bear is an American/British animated television series. It was the second television adaptation of the children's book series and made by Hanna-Barbera in association with Central Independent Television. The character of an American boy named David, Jonathan and Judy Brown's cousin who arrived in London on the same day as Paddington, was added to the stories in this incarnation, it was part of The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera in 1989 and lasted 13 episodes. Plot Cast Main * Charlie Adler as Paddington Bear * Georgia Brown as Mrs. Bird * Hamilton Camp as Mr. Gruber * Tim Curry as Mr. Curry * Cody Everett as Jonathan Brown * Katie Johnston as Judy Brown * John Standing as Mr. Brown * B. J. Ward as Mrs. Brown * R.J. Williams as David Russell Additional voices * Joe Baker – * Jared Barclay – * Earl Boen – * Victoria Carroll – * Philip L. Clarke – * Barry Dennen – * Richard Doyle – * Paul Eiding – * Judyann Elder – * Richard Erdman – * Jonathan Harris – Sir Huntley Martin * Stanley Jones – * Rene Levant – * Tress MacNeille – * Laurie Main – * Kenneth Mars – Psychiatrist * Brian Stokes Mitchell – * Larry Moss – * Rob Paulsen – Lifeguard Instructor * Henry Polic II – Sir Sealy Bloom * Clive Revill – * Russi Taylor – Sarah * Peggy Webber - Crew * Gordon Hunt – Recording Director * Andrea Romano – Animation Casting Director * Jamie Thomason – Talent Coordinator * Kris Zimmerman – Animation Casting Director Episodes |ShortSummary=As Mr. and Mrs. Brown pick up their nephew at Paddington Station, they meet a bear and decide to adopt him. They name him after the station. Paddington Bear has a little trouble adjusting to his new lifestyle, but the Browns help him out and buy him a new outfit, then go out to dinner. }} |ShortSummary=Mr. Curry tricks Paddington into doing his gardening chores. After a mishap that sends Mr. Curry to the hospital, Paddington regularly visits him. Paddington's most recent visit gets him exploring various departments in the hospital. A doctor gives Paddington just the solution he needs for Mr. Curry. }} |ShortSummary=Paddington takes the Browns' clothes to the launderette, which seem to lead to disaster but have actually turned out very well. The Brown Family go to a theatre performance tonight. Paddington sneaks backstage and helps the actors to succeed in their performance. }} |ShortSummary=Paddington visits the marmalade factory. }} |ShortSummary=Mr. Gruber has a unique antique steam-powered car and Paddington helps him to restore it for the festive parade. Unfortunately when Paddington enters a caber toss competition it gets damaged. Paddington gets caught in a wrestling match but he convinces Mr. Galore to help with Mr. Gruber's car. }} |ShortSummary=Fascinated by Buckingham Palace, the Brown Family take Paddington to the Royal muse, where he gets into a royal coach and is met with Queen Elizabeth II, but he is arrested at the Tower of London and then mixed up in a suit of armour but he makes to the Queen in time for sandwiches. }} |ShortSummary=It's Christmas time and Paddington finds himself in some very festive adventures including his nasty neighbour mistaking Paddington for the Ghost of Christmas Past. }} |ShortSummary=Today is election day for PM. Mr. Gruber takes Paddington to Hyde Park where he is nominated for PM much to the astonishment of the Browns. The current PM convinces Paddington to support him, so he can keep his position. In return, Paddington is appointed the Minister of Marmalade. }} |ShortSummary=When the television goes wrong, Paddington discovers that the repair man is really the Portobello Prowler and alerts the police. }} |ShortSummary=A day at the seaside begins to look a bit fishy when Paddington turns a paw to life-saving. }} |ShortSummary=The singing cowboy Rudy Tootin' finds he's got competition by the name of Paddington Bear. Paddington proves that he's just as handy with a horse and lasso as he is with a jar of marmalade. }} |ShortSummary=In search of excitement, Paddington signs up for a raft expedition and finds that inflatable dinghies can be hard to handle. }} |ShortSummary=Paddington's Aunt Lucy in Peru is missing him, so Paddington decides to buy her a jar of marmalade and a very special painting is the only way to raise the money. }} }} References External links * Category:1989 American television series debuts Category:1990 American television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1980s British animated television series Category:1990s British animated television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:British animated television programmes featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:British children's animated television programmes Category:British fantasy television series Category:English-language television programs Category:The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Category:Paddington Bear Category:Television shows set in London Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:Television series by ITV Studios Category:Television programmes produced by Central Independent Television